


En una sola noche

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puta noche movida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En una sola noche

En una sola noche pasa todo. Wow, puta noche movida.

Izumi toca a la puerta de los Hamada, de una forma un tanto muy furiosa. El rubio abre la puerta con expresión resignada. Al instante Kousuke empieza a golpearlo y a decirle que es un inútil, un desconsiderado, un imbécil, un irresponsable, un idiota y así durante unos largos diez minutos de insultos y golpes, que Youshiro recibe con resignación y sin moverse.

Cuando Izumi acaba tiene la respiración agitada y jadea. Le lanza una mirada cargada de enojo a su ex-sempai y lo empuja levemente, para entrar a la casa de este. Hamada cierra la puerta tras de si.

-¿Te quedas a comer?- Le pregunta, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Pero el de ojos azules no le responde. En lugar de eso, Hamada escucha un leve sollozo y, al levantar el rostro, se encuentra con los ojos llorosos de Kousuke- Kousuke… yo…- No dice nada más y lo abraza

El chico llora entre sus brazos. Se aferra a su camiseta como si Youshiro fuera lo único que lo mantuviese a flote en medio de un naufragio. Llora y le preguntá “¿por qué?”

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué nos dejas? ¿Por qué me dejas?- Y eso es más de lo que Hamada puede soportar.

-¡No los estoy dejando!... ¡No te estoy dejando!- Dice, encarando al chico entre sus brazos que no deja de llorar. Youshiro siente una punzada en el pecho. No llores- Transfirieron a mi padre a la prefectura de Shimane. Yo… no puedo hacer nada- Dice con pesar

-¡Pues definitivamente no puedes irte!- Grita Izumi, en medio de su llanto

Y entonces, no sabe muy bien por qué, terminan besándose. Primero suave y lento, para pasar a acelerar un poco el ritmo. Finalmente rápido y profundo, frenético. Se besan y se acaricien (sobre y de debajo de la rapo) mientras se encaminan al cuarto de Yoshirou.

Caen en la cama y se besan con pasión. El llanto y la tristeza quedan de lado, dejando paso a un irrefrenable deseo, que los consume y deben besarse y tocarse para sobrevivir.

Lo hacen. Muchas veces. Se convierten en una masa de brazos y piernas, de saliva y lengua. Son solo piel y carne chocando contra piel y carne. Se muerden y se besan y se abrazan y se lamen y un montón de “y” más. Gritan, jadean, gimen, suspiran.

Cuando terminan (cuando realmente terminan, es decir, luego de la cuarta o quinta vez), se quedan abrazados en la cama, besándose suave, contándose secretos suspirados.

Se cuentan un secreto y se besan, se dicen “te quiero” y se besan, se besan y se besan, hacen lo que sea y se besan. Se susurran palabras de amor y de consuelo (porque en el fondo y a pesar de todo, solo tienen 17 y 18 años).

De pronto se sueltan. Y ya no se tocan, si se hablan. Porque duele saber que van a separarse. Youshiro se queda mirando el techo mientras Kousuke no deja de mandar mensajes desde su celular. Y si, le irrita que el otro que este enganchado con el celular luego de que lo hicieron.

Faltan unos minutos para el amanecer cuando Izumi le habla.

-Quédate…- Le dice, firme, decidido. Sin rastros de llanto, enojo, o lo que sea. Hamado suspira

-Kousuke, mi padre…-

-… en mi casa- Finaliza el de ojos azules, el animador está seguro de que esuchó mal

-¿Qué?-

-Quédate en mi casa- Repite igual de seguro (aunque algo ruborizado)

-Pero…-

-Le pregunté a mi mamá, me dijo que si querías podías vivir con nosotros-

-¿Le mandaste mensajes a tu mamá a las cuatro y media de la mañana? Solo para que yo me quede- La sonrisa burlona puja por salir, pero finalmente gana la emoción. Kousuke se ruboriza y mira para otro lado

-¿Y?-

-Le preguntaré a mis padres. Pero seguro que aceptan- Se quedan en silencio. Mirándose, reconociéndose

Antes de que se den cuenta están enredados nuevamente. Sinceramente, una noche movida. Del enojo a la tristeza, a la lujuria, al romanticismo, al cliché de “ven a vivir conmigo”, a la lujuria de vuelta. Y todo en una solo noche.

Puta noche movida.


End file.
